RS Media Robot
Robosapien RS Media is a massively enhanced multimedia version of the Robosapien V2 with loads of extra features Robots are taking the world by storm this Christmas and the Robosapien RS Media is the leader of the pack. Evolved from the Robosapien V2. He interacts with people and his environment, has sight, sound and touch sensors, speech response, can recognise colours and skin tones, has full IR vision and can even track moving objects. He sounds more human than some of the characters we know. Of course it can now be completely customised to reflect what's going on in your feverish head! As the makers themselves say, it's the perfect fusion of cutting edge technology and personality modelling software. And even though that's a big statement, they're right. It’s a bit like having a child that you can have complete control over…..hold that thought! The robot plays MP3s, MPEG4s, and takes photos and videos as he interacts with his environment. He has a head-mounted camera, a colour LCD screen in his chest, a full speaker system embedded in his armour, 40 MB of internal memory, and an external memory card slot. You can control this guy with the hand controller or using the media controls embedded on his hands. You can play Java games, navigate the media menus, switch between his four personalities (RS Media, Service Bot 3000, Space Bot, and Billy-Joen Sapien) or create your own personality using the RS Media editing suite software. Robosapien RS Media Features · Displays an image or MPEG video downloaded by the user onto the robot's removable SD memory sticks, on the LCD display. · Stores body movements with you as the puppet master...and you can edit those movements with the robot's accompanying BodyCon editing package. · You can record and store your voice into the robot's SD memory sticks which it can playback · It has a 320 by 160 colour LCD Screen - High Quality TFT 1.9" Screen, 16 bit colour, 176 x 132 pixels, which can show you what the robot is seeing through the head-mounted camera. · It has a camera—motion tracking, photo and MPEG4 encoding. · Speakers—11 watts of power, 2 hand speakers and back-mounted woofer for playing back your downloaded music files—makes a proper racket! · Sonic Sensor—2 microphones for sound localisation, 1 microphone for MP3 recording. · Operating System—Linux Embedded OS. · Memory—40 MB Flash Memory. · Upgradeable Memory—SD card slot up to 1 GB (SD card not included). · PC Connection—USB 1.1 (cable provided). · PC Software—File manipulation; create scripts, Macro flowcharts, BodyCons and Personalities. · Batteries—6 x "D" size batteries & 4 x "AA" size batteries (RS Media), 3 x "AA" size batteries (remote controller). Not included. Stay tuned for a more detailed review once I’ve had more time to test and experiment. There are still for sale as i have got loads of robots that haven't been used. Have a look at my website www.rarerobotssale.co.uk All the robots prices have went down and i have got over 80 robots and they are selling quick!! I have got loads of robots i brought them at the age of 3!! I have went worldwide to get them!! Hope you vist!!! Category:Mini Robots